mmatycoonfandomcom-20200216-history
My businesses
If you are a VIP member, the "my businesses" page will appear in the VIP section of the menu. From here you can control all aspects of your business empire. Links To find out more about the links at the top of the my businesses page, click the links below. *Start new company *Hire and fire staff *Company finances Close company If you close a company it will look at the company "withdrawable" balance (effectively company profit). If it's negative figure then your manager account has to take on that debt. If that puts your own account into debt then that's bad news - you have 10 days to get back into the black or lose your VIP. If the company has a positive "withdrawable" value then that profit is transferred to your manager bank account to spend as you wish. When a company is closed, all fighters are released / sponsors are released / fighters are booted out of the gym etc. Company debt Whether you are buying or selling a company you need to be aware that the company debt will be transferred from the old owner to the new owner with the company. If you are buying the company and you don't have enough money to pay off this debt, be very careful because if you end up with a negative bank balance it can mean losing your company and ultimately losing your MMA Tycoon account! Buying companies In order to buy a company from the open market, you must put a bid on and click submit. The system is closed bidding, so you won't be able to see what anyone else has bid. If at the end of the 7 day sale period, you have bid the highest amount, you will become the owner of the company! Selling companies You may put any of your companies up for sale at any time. You can do this either directly to another manager or via the open market. Direct company sales To sell directly to another manager, input that manager's ID and then select a sale price. The other manager will then receive an in game mail asking if they would like to buy the company. If they agree to purchase and they have enough money to make the purchase, the transfer will happen immediately. The open market To sell a company on the open market, simply set a starting price and click submit. The company will be on sale for 7 days and whoever bids Freezing your company: You will not be able to operate anything within your business whilst it is on sale. This is to prevent you removing assets once people have bid on the company, which would obviously be very unfair. However, if your company requires maintenance, such as booking fights etc, make sure you do not try and sell your company during a busy time. Withdrawing your company from sale: If you have a change of heart, you can remove your company from the "companies for sale" list. You will be able to resume control of the company immediately and all bids on your company will be cancelled.